


Frustration

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: My Sentient Pet [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Other, Pets, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firestar is a survivor. She might not be quite herself anymore, but she wasn't a dumb animal, and she knew that, somehow, she would survive her ordeal. Now, if only Red Alert and Inferno were not so frustrating to deal with!</p>
<p>Well, nobody said she couldn't play a little trick to get them to pay attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in the 'Sentient Pet' series.
> 
> For once, it's much more lighthearted. Not many dark references, and well, a character who isn't mopping because she's not 'normal' anymore.  
> Enjoy :)

Firestar loved Red Alert dearly. Truly, she did. But sometimes, she really wanted to use her new claws to scratch his face and get him to pay attention to her, or to make him acknowledge that she was still herself, despite her transformation.

True, she had no true mean to communicate with him and Inferno anymore. She had no comm. links left, her vocalizer wasn’t working properly, and the new shape of her hands and servos made it difficult to her to write. She was, basically, mute, and prisoner in a body who answered to some strange urges she still had some hard times to cope with, though she had gotten the hang of it and was doing much better than most other newly dubbed ‘Petformers’.

Firestar liked to think she was a pragmatic. It helped, in some ways, that she had spend a rough hundred of vorns under Elita-One’s command, dodging old One-Optic and his drones as well as battalions of battle-hardened Decepticons, all while leaving on fumes. She had spend countless vorns leaving on almost nothing, constantly on the move to not be caught by the other side, without knowing if her mates were still alive. People often said Chromia was the ‘tough one’ of their bunch, but the rest of them were no slouches either. It had been hard and toughening for each of them. Surviving had become her priority and a second nature to her. She could survive her new state, she knew that. Someday, someone would find a cure to her current state and she would be able to become a true femme once again. And when she did, she was so going to drag both Red and ‘ferno to a proper berth and sparkmerge with them until none of them could stand straight.

So, yes, currently, she wasn’t exactly herself anymore; she had animal ears protrusions on her helm instead of her normal sensory horns, had to walk on all four and had claws, fangs and a tail. She looked like a cross between a normal Cybertronian and Ravage. That didn’t mean, however, that she was a dumb animal, thank you very much!

Unfortunately, for all his love and willingness to help her through her ordeal, it was something dear old Red Alert tended to forget. Inferno did too, of course, though not as often.

They never seemed to grasp that she could still read, and that she was bored out of her processor locked in here. Honestly, if she was able to, she would have organized a play date with other Petformers; at least she would have had someone to commiserate with.

But if Inferno would have been willing provided he could stay with her, because he was much more aware she was still herself, Red Alert would have had none of that.  
Fine, they didn’t want to let her out of their sight since she had come back to Cybertron in her kitty-like body, she could understand. But would have that really hurt them to provide her with something other than trinkets to roll over the floor? She wanted something to read, Primus damnit!

Something like the very enticing report on the security measures in the new quadrant of Iacon being reconstructed that Red Alert was looking at and refused to let her see.

For some reason, he seemed to take her attempts at glancing over his shoulder or arm as a personal offense, and honestly, Firestar was becoming very ticked off.  
Undeterred, the femme-turned-pet bend her face forward to look at the content of the datapad once again, only to be gently pushed back by Red Alert’s hand and the datapad was held further away from her. Firestar pouted.

That was becoming more and more bothersome by the klik. And Red wouldn’t even look at her in the optics. If he had, she would have conveyed her message clearly, but no, Mister Security Director was too busy and concentrated on whatever he was reading and didn’t want to share to give her a lick of attention!

Hum… a lick…

Oh. Oh! A mischievous smile spread across her face. That was just the thing to get him to pay attention to her!

Slowly, to not alert him, she approached her face from his own, let her glossa dart between her lips and gave him two small brushes with her glossa, right next to his left optic.

Red Alert twitched at the strange sensation, and his optic ridges furrowed, his reading temporarily forgotten as he tried to give a name to the sensation. It felt like… a glossa?!

His optics went wide in surprise and he jumped out of the sofa. He looked at Firestar’s smiling face. She licked her lips amusedly, and then, Red Alert started panicking. No, no, no, no, no! It was so very wrong! Firestar was a well-behaved femme, who respected his privacy and didn’t touch him if she wasn’t invited to do so! Firestar was a respectable femme who understood Red Alert had work to do! She had never, never used her glossa on him in anyway outside of their berth. She was too much of a lady for such… such things!

Except, Firestar wasn’t… exactly herself anymore.

It was no fault of her, Red Alert knew it. If anything, it was his. Oh, how much he had hurt and panicked when she and several others had disappeared practically under his watch! Inferno had been beside himself in worry, and Red… hadn’t been much better, fritzing at the blatant breach of security. He had spend quite some time in Ratchet’s tender care before he could calm himself enough to start launching a wide scale research, helped by numerous volunteers.

Their efforts had allowed them to find and liberate the kidnapped mechs and femmes, but… It had already been too late.

They were… changed.

And there was no clear cure in sight.

Of course, Inferno and he had brought her home as soon as she had been cleared by the medics and scientists, and they took good care of her, but…  
It was hard. It really was. Firestar couldn’t talk to them, she couldn’t tell them what she wanted and she went through strange moods and craving, to they nothing of the strange, artificial cycle she had entered once and who had made her crave interfacing with another Petformer. The Security Director had suffered his biggest crash to this day once he heard the news, and he suffered the second once he saw the video of what interfacing between Petformers was like. It was so… unnatural! It was further proof, in his mind, that the Firestar he had known and loved wasn’t all there anymore. Sure, the scientists all said the Petformers were still sentient, but Red Alert knew they would never quite be themselves again. Not after what they had been through.

Firestar would never be the femme he had known again.

Red Alert missed her. Without being Inferno, she had been one of the most reassuring presences he had ever known, aside perhaps from the Prime and his SIC. But Firestar had been special, because she had also been his. She could have had anyone she wanted, and still she had stayed by his side, with Inferno, never seeking out someone more deserving of her. Red Alert knew he wasn’t the perfect mate by anyone standard, and it still made him feel warm to think two mecha as wonderful as Inferno and Firestar had chosen him over anyone else.

He loved her, really. Even now, despite her… oddities, he liked her. But she wasn’t herself anymore. Firestar, in her right state of mind, would never have been so… cozy with random strangers, influenced by her body’s needs or not. Firestar was supposed to be that classy femme with a sharp glossa and friendly disposition who forced him to take breaks against his will.

Firestar wasn’t… Firestar wasn’t supposed to be a devious animal that had just licked his face!

He screamed for his bigger mate to come to his rescue. “INFERNO! She licked me! Inferno! She licked me! LICKED ME!”

Sparks of blue light started to appear between Red Alert’s sensory horns.

The fire truck barged into the main room and tried to sooth his stressed mate, paying little attention to Firestar had he did so.

“It’s okay, Red, she was just fooling around…”

It took him the best part of the next three joors to calm him down, then send him to their berth for a nap before he was due to go back to work. Sighing as he closed their berthroom’s door behind him, he mused at how much the situation was both harder and simpler than it had ever been between the three of them.

Harder, because there was no way to truly communicate and as such, they often tended to overlook what Firestar might be thinking or wanting, and he had the feeling there would be Pit to pay once she was back to her normal self. And simpler too, because they had settled into a routine not unlike what they had always known before the whole Ark debacle.

Red didn’t saw it, really, but Inferno had noticed. For all the quirks of her new frame, Firestar was pretty much still herself, perhaps a bit more playful around the edges. She was distracting Red Alert more easily nowadays, though he didn’t think to notice it himself. But he was almost always on the lookout, discreetly seeking her out whenever she wasn’t near him, and bordering on a panic attack if he wasn’t sure she was perfectly safe and alright.

As for Firestar, she didn’t notice either. So long Red Alert could sense her field near his, he didn’t exactly visually focus on her, but that lack of direct optic contact bothered her, Inferno had noticed. So she craved more attention from Red, and she had to use underhanded or unexpected move to get him to focus on her. But Red didn’t treat her like he did before, which was worrisome. He needed to remember she was still herself, still sentient. Still the femme they both loved.

Speaking of unexpected moves…

Inferno threw a look at Firestar, who was busy licking at one of her paw-like hand. There was no innocence in her posture. Instead, she was looking very self-satisfied. Inferno shook his head. “I suppose you enjoyed that?” he asked her flatly.

The cat-like femme smirked smugly and nodded at him, apparently very delighted by the fact he had addressed her directly. Stopping her grooming display, she gave a playful hit to the datapad, activating it without problem, and she settled on her front to peer at the files inside, a contented smile on his lips.

Inferno sighed. “I get it, I get it. We should really have provided you with more things to occupy yourself with. But honestly, ‘star, if you want something to read, come to see me next time. Let Red alone, you know how he gets…”

Firestar tilted her head to the side and her cat-like ears twitched. Then she smiled, nodding her agreement.

For some reason, Inferno didn’t believe her in the slightest.


End file.
